Life of Friends
by Diva Actress
Summary: Sequel to A Hint of Angel. Two years later. I suck at summaries, please R&R. Rating for some cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is the sequel to A Hint of Angel. If you haven't read it, this probably will confuse you. ALSO, my goal is to receive 100 reviews by 7-7-07, please help me achieve this goal-cough review cough cough-. Anyway, here's chappy one. Enjoy!

**Don't own RENT**

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

**Ch. 1**

"April 30th, 1996; 4pm Eastern Standard Time. Drake's 2 year old birthday," narrated Mark while filming his two year old son. Marie stood at the table, inserting two candles into a pure chocolate cake. The Bohemians sat around the room, talking, laughing, and playing with Drake. Lorana emerged from the kitchen, balancing 11 glasses of milk on a tray.

"Drake, cake time," Marie said in a sing-song way.

"CAKE!" he exclaimed.

"Whoa," Marie said catching him in his attempt to ambush his cake. "We gotta sing to you first silly. Where's Roger?"

"How very funny; you're lucky your kid's present."

"Present?" Drake asked, very hopeful.

"Roger," Mimi warned. The candles were lit and Drake was sung too. Drake immediately dove into his piece of cake, smearing it unintentionally onto his cheeks and his chin.

"Ohh, that's so cute," cooed Lorana, "Mark, did you get that on film?"

"You bet; I wouldn't miss getting this."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

"What are we going to do for our first anniversary?" Lorana asked playfully on the morning of May 2nd.

"Do you wanna have some fun?" Jake teased her.

"You read my mind," Lorana laughed, disappearing beneath the sheets, Jake quickly followed.

In the living room, Marie sat on the floor playing with Drake. "Guess who's coming over today?"

"Who?" Drake asked, wonder filling his eyes.

"Collins and Angie."

Drake squealed with delight, "Really?"

"This afternoon," Marie nodded.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

"Don't allow Collins and or Angie near me," Lorana said around noon that day. "I feel like shit."

"Would you watch your mouth? I don't want my two year old saying naughty words. I'm sorry you don't feel well though."

"I'm just upset I won't get to see them before they move to New Jersey. I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"Do you want me to make you some soup?"

"If you want to. Oh, crap, I need to call work." Marie handed Lorana the cordless phone and went to make the soup.

"Did you get off?"

"Considering I said I would tear his eyes out if I didn't, he seemed pretty eager for me to stay home tonight."

"Well, here's the soup; I'm heading to the store, do you want or need anything?"

"Not that I can think of; Jake needs new shoes, but I'll send him to the store for that."

"Alright, well don't wait for me; I'll probably take Drake to a park. Get some sleep."

"Will do."

**LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK**

"Where did you go?" Marie asked Lorana.

"Gee mom, I only wanted some fresh air."

"Are you feeling any better then?"

"Nope, still feel like crap. Where's Drake?"

"I put him down for a nap; he was getting pretty cranky."

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm gonna go take another nap; say hi to Angie and Collins for me."

"I will, go get some sleep." Lorana stumbled into her and Jake's bedroom.

An hour later a knock on the door startled Marie from her book. Collins entered, Angie following close behind. "Hey, hey," he said happily.

"Hey yourself; I'll go wake up Drake, give me a minute." Seconds later Marie emerged from Drake's bedroom, a somewhat sleepy Drake in her arms. "Drake, Collins and Angie are here." Drake promptly woke up.

"Collins! Angie!" exclaimed the small child; he squirmed in his mother's arms, begging to be put down.

"Shh, Drake you need to be quiet; Lorana's asleep."

"Asleep at 3:30 in the afternoon? That doesn't seem like her," Angie commented.

"She wasn't feeling that good; by the way she wanted me to say "hi" to you guys for her."

"What's bugging her?" asked Angie concerned.

"My guess is her stomach, but she didn't say. She didn't want to risk the chance of either of you getting sick. Drake, does Angie want you climbing on her?"

"It's fine," Angie said picking Drake up. "Could she be...?" Angie asked eyeing Drake.

"I don't know, but it's a possibility. Judging by the sounds coming from the bathroom it's most defiantly her stomach that's bugging her."

"Mommy, what's a possibility?"

"I might tell you later sweetie. Angie, here's 20 bucks, will you go pick up a test?"

"Yeah, I'll go do that quick. I'll be back soon sweetie," she added to Collins, kissing him on the cheek.

"Okay; hey Drake...here comes the dreaded tickle monster. Rawr!"

"You're as bad as him sometimes," Jake said, returning from work.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Not much; hey Marie, where's my wife?"

"In your room, she wasn't feeling well, so she's quarantined herself to that room and the bathroom."

15 minutes later, Angie returned, a small paper bag in her hand. "Here's what you asked me to get," she said as she handed that bag to Marie.

"Jake, why don't you come with me; Drake can you keep Collins and Angie company for me?"

"Yes mommy," he nodded eagerly. Marie motioned for Jake to follow her to the bedroom.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Angie and I suspect Lorana, your wife, is pregnant."

"What?"

"Just ask her to take this test." She practically shoved him into the room.

A couple minutes later, Lorana stormed out of the bedroom. "Did you give this damn test to my husband?" she demanded.

"Will you watch what you say!"

"Did you give this test to my husband?" she demanded again.

"What if I did?"

"I don't need this damn test; I already know."

"Wait a minute, you already took one?"

"Yeah, at the free clinic; I got the results today; that's where I went, I didn't want to be told over the phone."

"So...are you?"

"Gee, I don't know; I'm out here, fully aware that Collins and Angie are only a few feet away from me. Yes, I'm a month pregnant."

"Oh My God!" screamed Marie, "have you told Jake yet?"

"Yes, he knows; he almost fainted when I told him though."

"Told who what?" Mark asked as he entered, returning from Buzzline. "oh, hey guys," he said before giving both Collins and Angie a hug.

"You'll find out later," Lorana said, placing a hand over Drake's mouth. "Drake, can you keep what you found out earlier a secret for me?" Angie, can you guys stay for dinner, I'll announce it then."

"The only way you'll get Roger over here is if you make that wonderful pizza of yours," Collins said grinning.

"I figured as much, I already bought the ingredients. Although if any of them have any brain cells left, they'll suspect something."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

6:30 came and Mimi, Roger, Maureen, and Joanne had all gathered at the apartment; now dubbed 'the pad'. The pizza was served and light conversation took place.

"Okay, spill," Maureen said when only Roger was left eating.

"Yeah, the only time Lorana's made her pizza was on a privileged occasion," Joanne continued.

"It's Collins and Angie's last night in New York; maybe I made it for them." Joanne looked skeptical.

"I don't believe you, but if you insist," Joanne said.

Marie elbowed Lorana in the arm. "Ow," she said. "The real reason you're all over here, enjoying my pizza, is because I'm a month pregnant." Roger's mouth opened enough to reveal some chewed up pizza.

"Oh my God, are you serious?" trilled Maureen.

"I knew there was something more," said Joanne triumphantly.

"Roger, close your mouth," Mimi scolded.

"Congrats you two," Mark said.

After dinner, Marie went to go put Drake to sleep, 8 being his bed time. Shortly after 9, Lorana to go to sleep as well. She gave Angie and Collins a hug goodbye and kissed Jake goodnight. "Night everyone," she said before walking off to her room. Around 10 Marie suggested that everyone go home, and pulled Mark into the bedroom with her, after saying goodbye to everyone. Jake locked the door after everyone had left.

"I'm going to be a father," he said to himself almost in disbelief.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

So that's the beginning of the sequel to A Hint of Angel. PLEASE let me know what you think, even if you hate it. Lots of love! Diva


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, yea, I know the first chappy was a tad choppy; this one probably will be too. Please bear with me! Hope you enjoy! **Don't own RENT!**

**LINE BREAK- LINE BREAK!**

"So any weird food cravings yet?" Marie asked.

"Not yet, and fruit loops and peanut butter mixed will always be gross."

"Mommy!" screamed Drake from the bedroom.

"I can't wait until he doesn't have to see you first thing in the morning," Lorana said.

"Yeah, well this is what you have to look forward too."

"Oh joy of joys." Lorana went to go get some coffee, but thought better of it; she stared down at her stomach, "You see what I'm giving up for you?"

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

"Why aren't you at work?" questioned Marie around 10ish that night.

"Gee, smoke filled environment, and drunks grabbing my ass every other table; not the best place for a pregnant woman. Don't worry though; I've already applied for a different job."

"What would you be doing?"

"Waitressing; I'd be working at the Moon Dance Dinner."

"Right, moving on up in the world aren't you."

"Oh, and you're one to talk, Nanny. Don't you know not to belittle a mommy to be? I didn't belittle you." Marie pulled her friend into a hug.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you."

"But you did mean what you said; you think my waitressing is low, don't you." Lorana pulled out of the hug and stormed into her room. With a sigh Marie thought _only seven more months_.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

_RING_. Lorana answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello is a Lorana..."

"This is Lorana."

"Hi, this is Mike; I'm the manager at Moon Dance Dinner. You've been hired, you start tomorrow at noon."

"Thank you; bye."

"Who was that?" Marie asked. "Or are you not talking to me?"

"If you really want to know, it was Moon Dance Dinner; I've been hired. I know you think its low, but it's a job that pays in cash."

"I don't think it's low. I just wish you would go to college."

"And do what? Or are you forgetting that I have very few skills?"

"Cosmetology, you've always enjoyed giving others make-overs."

"With what? I'm not blessed with money, and neither is my husband."

"I'll help pay for it, and I'm sure we could ask Joanne and Maureen for a loan."

"I'll think about it."

**LINE BREAK-LINEBREAK!**

Lorana sat at the table, studying her class notes. Joanne had been the only one who had truly convinced her to attend Cosmetology school.

"What are your classmates like?" Marie asked.

"Young."

"You can't be that much older than them," Marie consoled.

"I'm 26, they're 18 or 19; how much older than them does that make me?"

"7 or 8 years older." Lorana simply raised her eyebrows.

"Close enough to ten years. They talk about their boyfriends; I have a husband, so I have no boyfriend to speak of."

"You're the one who said 'I do'."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

"Tomorrow is so going to suck," Lorana complained.

"Why's that?" Roger asked having the misfortune of missing Mark and having to put up with Lorana instead.

"The fourth of July and I won't get to drink."

"You never seemed to enjoy drinking before."

"You learn to appreciate what you had when you no longer can have it."

"You went all psychological on me."

"Wow Roger, I didn't know you knew such big words. Oh, shit; I've got an appointment at 3, JAKE!"

"It's only 2:30, and why is Jake coming?"

"It's my 3 month check up. Jake _is_ the father." _Saved_, thought Roger.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

So that's chappy 2! Hope you enjoyed, it might be awhile before chappy 3 is up, I start school on Thursday. Please REVIEW! Love ya all! Diva


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, yeah, chapter three. Not sure how everyone is going to like this, but hey, let me know. **Jonathon Larson owns RENT!**

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Lorana and Jake sat quietly in the unnecessarily cold room. "God, I don't know why they keep these rooms so Goddamned cold," complained Lorana shivering. Jake wrapped her gray jacket around her shoulders for her. Not 6 minutes later the doctor entered.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Smith; I'm filling in for Dr. Mortin." Dr. Smith shook both of their hands. "Let's see how your child it developing, shall we."

When the exam was finished, Lorana asked, "How is the baby doing?"

"200," Dr. Smith answered. "You're having twins," she answered to the looks of confusion on their faces, "Congratulations."

**LINE BREAK-LINE-BREAK**

"Marie," Lorana said, pulling her friend aside later on that afternoon. "You'll never guess what Jake and I learned at my damn appointment today."

"What?" Marie asked, slightly upset that Lorana couldn't wait until she had finished her ice cream.

"I'm pregnant,"

"Tell me something I don't already know,"

"With twins! exclaimed Lorana, no longer being able to contain herself.

"Oh my God, are you serious! Well, that explains the four bowls of cereal this morning."

"Shut up; I'm allowed to eat what I need too."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Later that evening, the Bohemians had all gathered at the Life.

"My God, and everyone thinks I eat a lot," Roger said when Lorana had finished her third helping of spaghetti.

"I'm eating for three, I have an excuse." Joanne's eyes widened, Mimi and Maureen's jaws dropped.

"What?" exclaimed Maureen.

"This wasn't exactly the way I had planned on telling all of you..." Lorana said, rubbing the ever growing bump on her stomach. "Uh, yeah, I'm having twins."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Two days later, Lorana sat practicing new hair styles on Marie. "What are you doing?" Marie asked.

"Styling your hair, and I don't care what you say, I'm doing your make-up as well."

"I'm not wearing make-up."

"Oh yes, you are. This is your first date with Mark for, how long exactly?" Marie had to think about this.

"Your wedding-ish, two days after."

"My point exactly, about a year and ½; you're wearing make-up." Lorana continued Marie's make-over in silence. "And finished," she said when the last of the blush had been applied. "What do you think?" asked Lorana handing Marie a mirror.

"Holy mother of god; you've completely transformed my face."

"You hate it."

"No! I just hope that Mark recognizes me." Both laughed at this statement. "Thanks again for watching Drake for us."

"No problem, have fun on your date."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

Mark had made reservations at some fancy restaurant. Marie met him there; "Wow, you look," he said when he saw her.

"Lorana made me, she said it was a special occasion, so I should look exceptional."

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK**

So there you have it. I don't even have two sentences of chappy 4 written, so please don't harp on me to update soon, with any luck, I'll get it written in one of the study halls I have on Monday, but don't hold your breath. I couldn't come up with very much for this chappy, so I'm sorry. Te amo! Diva


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, this is going to be another short chapter, sorry. I'm running out of ideas; send me a message if you have any for chapter 5. **RENT is not mine!**

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

Lorana sat curled around her growing stomach, Marie's book of baby names in front of her.

"Finding any you like?" asked Marie exiting the kitchen, Drake following close behind eating a sandwich.

"Not yet. I might have found one, and if that's the case, I only have three more too go," Lorana said flipping the page.

"Mommy, when are we gonna find a costume?"

"Soon, very soon. Lorana, do you still know how to sew patterns?"

"For the most part; what do you wanna be Drake? A cowboy? An astronaut?"

"I wanna be a Pirate! Arg!" Marie and Lorana chuckled.

"A Pirate it is then, Caption Drake."

"How much do I owe you for making this?"

"Nonsense! You're still letting me and my husband live here with you, and I'm six months pregnant with twins."

"Like I would just kick you out on the street. Are you going to find out what you're having?"

"Nope, I want to be surprised. I'll take Drake to Wal-Mart or somewhere we can pick out the fabric. Unless, you want to join?"

"Yeah, I'll do that, keep an eye on my son."

"Okay, well, we can go now, or wait until after I've finished my homework. Which sounds better to you?"

"After, it's Drake's nap time now."

"I'm not tired," Drake yawned. Marie merely raised her eyebrows and picked up her son, carrying him of to bed.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

"October 31st, 1996. 4:51pm, Eastern Standard Time. Lorana has just finished putting on the final touches for Drake's Pirate Costume." Mark zoomed in on Drake.

"Is it time to go trick-or-trweating yet?" the small boy asked eagerly.

"Almost," Marie said. "You sure you don't want to come along Lorana?"

"Yeah, I'm going to stay home with Jake, when he gets here."

"Okay, well after we've finished trick-or-treating we're heading over to the loft, if you wanna join." Mark grabbed his camera and its bag.

"Oh my God, you should invite Maureen," Lorana said; she grabbed for the phone, but Marie got to it first.

"Not tonight, no. She kinda scares Drake."

"Well, fine, but maybe I want to talk to her." Lorana grabbed the phone out of Marie's hand.

"Why don't we go," Mark suggested, and Drake skipped eagerly ahead of his parents.

"Careful on the stairs! Marie called after him.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

"How much candy did you get?" Lorana asked, at the loft later that evening.

"Too much," Marie answered. Indeed, Drake was now on the old battered couch, jumping up and down, jostling Lorana and Mimi.

"I'll say; Mark, how much candy did you let him eat?"

"Why is my fault?"

"Marie, having been sugar high, wouldn't let her son eat enough candy to get a sugar high."

"Somewhere between 15 and 20 pieces," Mark guessed.

"How could you let our son eat that much candy!" Marie asked slightly outraged. "It's going to take forever for him to fall asleep now." Drake continued bouncing.

**LINE BREAK-LINE BREAK!**

So, yeah, that was a shitty chapter...please forgive me...please? If you think differently or if you agree, let me know! Reviews are like Wilson Jamie-Heredia! Diva


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so chapter 5, there will be at least one interesting thing, I promise. Sorry it took a while to update, but my mom's in the hospital, so my attention has been mostly elsewhere. Thanks to Tina101, the only one who's reviewed. **Don't own, I rent.**

**LINE BREAK!**

Lorana sat in one of the chairs, no longer able to easily to get off the couch, a book in front of her face.

"Hey, look, a sandwich, can I have a bite?" Marie asked. Lorana was too engrossed with her book to have heard. "Hey! Lorana, can I have a bite of your sandwich?"

"If you want you can have the rest of it, but I highly doubt you'll like it."

"It's food, and food is food."

"Okay, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

Marie took a bite of the sandwich, and quickly grimaced. She forced herself to swallow. "Lorana, what the hell was that disgusting taste?"

"A peanut-butter, banana, pickle, and cheese sandwich."

"Gross; why in God's name are you eating a peanut-butter, banana, pickle, and cheese sandwich?"

"Because raging pregnancy hormones are chorusing through my body. I gave you fair warning." With that, Lorana went back to her book and Marie went to go brush her teeth.

**LINE BREAK!**

Marie had Drake baby-sat by one of her old classmates. The Bohemians were now one their way to the Life; their last visit altogether before Lorana's twins were born. Lorana waddled at the back of the group, Jake next to her. Marie, a few feet ahead, unexpectedly turned down an ally-way.

By the time Lorana got close enough to see what was going , a man was crouched on the ground. "What the fuck is going on?" Lorana demanded, giving Marie a hard stare.

"My fist slipped," Marie answered. Lorana raised an eyebrow.

"Really. Why did you come down this ally?"

"Take a look for yourself. Stand up," Marie commanded to the figure on the ground. Slowly the man stood.

"I thought they had locked you up."

"Only for a year."  
"Why didn't you leave New York?"

"You were here,"  
"You think I'm really going to believe that shit!"  
"I can see someone already beat me to the altar."

"I wouldn't marry you if you were the last male on the planet. I'm not young and stupid anymore, Sam! Shut it Marie; Sam what I want is for you to leave New York, and I won't ever see you again." Lorana turned to leave, Marie followed, after one last blow to Sam.

"What the hell was that?" Maureen asked when the two best friends had emerged from the ally.

"We, she ran into someone unexpectedly," Lorana answered.

"Would should get to the Life," Marie said, pointedly trying to change the subject.

"We can talk on the way there, I'm multitalented," Maureen replied. "Details woman!"

"What details?" Marie questioned.

"Who was the unexpected someone?"

"No one," Marie said.

"Sam," Lorana said at the exact same time.

"He didn't try to harm you, did he?" Joanne asked now joining the conversation.

"No, actually, I think he tried to apologize."

"What the hell is up with that?" Maureen asked.

"I don't know."

"You could always place a restraining order on him," Joanne suggested.

"No, not yet I won't." The Bohemians were now at the Life Café.

_Oh god,_ thought the manager,_ might as well not fight them_. Thanks to the manager's bleak outlook on the situation, they got in without hassle and were able to move the tables.

**LINE BREAK!**

"Mommy! exclaimed Drake attaching himself to his mother's leg the moment she was in the door.

"Did you behave?" questioned Marie.

"He was an Angel."

"Thanks so much Linda, talk to you later! And for you young man, bedtime."

"But mommy, I'm not tired," he said trying unsuccessfully to suppress a yawn.

"I'll make you deal; I'll tell you a story, and when I'm done, you have to go to sleep without argument," Mark offered.

"Okay," Drake replied.

"What story do you want tonight?"

"How 'bout the time you met mommy?" Mark glanced at Marie who winked at him. Drake went into his room and crawled into his toddler bed. Mark sat on the sat on the side of the bed.

"The time when I met mommy," he began. "It was December 24th, 1992. Roger and Mimi had just gotten engaged, and Collins and Angie had just started dating. I was feeling a little left out, so I went to the Life Café. I was sitting there, just minding my own business, when a woman asked if she could join me. Being the polite man I am, I said of course. A conversation was started, and before I knew it, she had given me her telephone number."

"And you got married?"

"Of course. Now it's time for bed. Goodnight,"

"Night daddy," Drake said. Mark kissed his forehead, turned on the night light, and turned off the overhead light before slipping quietly through the door.

**LINE BREAK!**

So, I promised something interesting would take place. I'll try to update soon, Mom comes home tomorrow! Reviews are like Rosario Dawson, or whomever you love from RENT!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, the long awaited chappy six. Sorry that it took so long to update. Don't Hate Me for not updating sooner please. I was grounded from the computer. **I RENT!**

**LINE BREAK!**

"So what are we going to do for Christmas?" Lorana asked into the phone.

"Mimi plans the Christmas festivities, not me," Maureen replied on the other end. "Give her a call; Oh hi Pookie. Bye Lorana," Maureen said; with a click the other line went dead.

"Who were you talking to?" Marie asked.

"Maureen, I was asking about Christmas."

"And?"

"She didn't know anything, so I think I'll call Mimi."

"I wouldn't call until after noon; Mimi had work last night."

"Okay, I'll wait. I hope we can celebrate here though."

"I'm sure we can, considering your condition."

"I feel like a balloon, and I can't see my feet.

"Nice to know," said Mark.

"My ankle itches." Mark laughed, earning himself an elbow from Marie in gut.

"I was in that position once. It can be very unbearable at times, so don't laugh."

**LINE BREAK!**

December 24th was only 12 hours away. Lorana sat at the table, doing a crossword. A knock on the door rang though the people void room. "Damn it; coming!"

"Hey chica!" Mimi said when the door had been opened. "I thought I'd come by and check on you since Marie dragged Mark and Drake on a last minute shopping spree, and your hubby's at work."

"Gracious. Estoy muy aburrida."

"You speak Spanish?" Mimi asked, surprised.

"I speak a little; I only took four years of it in High School. Anyway, what are we doing for Christmas?"

"Well I figured that we'd have the festivities here, and we probably won't do gifts after last years fiasco."

"Great; so you want anything to eat?"

"Oh, I'm good."

**LINE BREAK!**

Mark's camera slowly moved from person to person around the room, "December 24th, 7pm, Eastern Standard Time; Christmas celebrations."

"Mark, put the camera down,"" Marie commanded, "At least wait until Collins and Angie get here, for the time being." Mark reluctantly turned off his camera and set it on the table. Marie kissed him as her thanks.

Lorana shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "What's the matter sweetie?" Jake asked her.

"Nothing honey, I think," she answered, unsure; she shifted again.

"Sweetie, that's the eighth time you've shifted positions in the past ten minutes."

"I just feel cramped, that's all." Lorana remind mostly still for the next five minutes, then stood up and went to the bathroom. "Ah, SHIT!" was heard.

"Mommy, Lorana said a bad word."

"Yes dear, I know, don't you ever repeat it. I'm going to find out what's wrong." Marie stood and went to the bathroom door, "Lorana, you okay, what happened?"

"I'm fine, but my water just broke," Lorana replied, a hint of panic in her voice. She opened the door.

"Okay, well let's get your bag and then we can head to the hospital. I'll tell the others, while you go get your bag." Lorana nodded and headed for her bedroom. Marie returned to the living room, "Jake, take your wife her coat and help her with her shoes," everyone just stared at her, "Now!" Jake got up, and without knowing why exactly, grabbed his wife's coat for her, and went to assist her.

"What exactly is going on Marie?" Mark asked.

"Lorana's in labor." Marie threw everyone their coats. "Ah, crud, what'll I do with Drake?"

"Can we leave now?" Lorana asked, clearly in pain. Jake was behind her. After everyone had exited the apartment, Mark locked the door.

"What's going on?" Angie asked at the bottom of the stairs. "I thought we were celebrating Christmas here."

"We were, but Lorana went into labor, so it's moving to the hospital," Maureen said happily.

"This should be interesting," Collins said.

**LINE BREAK!**

A half hour later, Marie returned to Lorana's room, after dropping Drake off at Linda's.

"Lorana's being prepped for her C-Section," Joanne informed her.

"I wonder what their names are going to be," Mime thought aloud.

"I couldn't tell you; it is Lorana we are talking about after all," Marie said.

**LINE BREAK!**

"What a great Christmas present," Lorana said to her husband now that they were back in her hospital room.

"They sure are."

"Is there a party for the Clarke's?" asked a nurse into the waiting room.

Marie stood instantly, "Yes," she said.

"Follow me," said the nurse. She led them back down the hall to Lorana's room. When they got there, she knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Jake called. Lorana was propped up in the hospital bed, Jake sat beside her. Each were holding a small new born in their arms.

"Awww..." cooed all the females at once.

"Hi everyone," Lorana said. "I would like you to meet our two daughters, Larissa and Claudia."

**LINE BREAK!**

So, tell me whatcha think. My thanks go to Tina101, and Saran VD, the only two people who have reviewed! I would also like to thank my best friend Marie, for putting up with my somewhat insane babble over this story, and helping me through my writing blocks. Diva


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, so thanks to you who have reviewed. So, I present to you, chappy seven. **I Rent!**

**LINE BREAK!**

On December 29th, Lorana, Jake, Larissa, and Claudia returned from the hospital.

"December 29th, 2pm, Eastern Standard Time; Lorana and the twins' first day home from the hospital," narrated Mark as he filmed Lorana walking in with a car seat in each hand.

"Mark," Lorana said, "I'd flip you off right now if I had an extra hand."

**LINE BREAK!**

"Have fun out celebrating the New Year," Lorana said.

"I will," Marie replied. Drake was already asleep as it was 10:30pm. "Girl, get some sleep."

"I'll try." Marie slipped out the door. A cry broke the stillness. Lorana went and picked up her daughter. "Shh...Mommy's got you Claudia, shh."

**LINE BREAK!**

1am came, and Marie stumbled in with a somewhat drunk Mark. "Mark, shut up. Lorana's asleep!"

"Not anymore she's not," Lorana said annoyed.

"What time did you fall asleep?" Marie asked shoving Mark into their room.

"Around 12:35."

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I'll shut up so you can get some more sleep." A cry tore through the silence.

"Or maybe I won't."

**LINE BREAK!**

Okay, I know, short chappy, but it's a filler, don't hate me! I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be...but chappy 8 has something pretty interesting in it. Take a guess! I'd love to know what you think. My love is sent to you all! Diva


	8. Chapter 8

Chappy 8, I promise this one is longer than chappy seven, at least a little. **I Rent!**

**LINE BREAK!**

"Morning," said a sleep deprived Lorana.

"Either one starting to sleep through the night?" Marie asked.

"I think Claudia would, but Larissa won't give her the chance."

"Well, I feel for you; I remember those days."

"You didn't have two!"

"I know I didn't."

**LINE BREAK!**

"Jake, look at them," Lorana said.

"Why don't you get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"Well so do you, but of course you were at work."

"Go lay down, I can handle these two."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You need some rest; you've been the one up with them for the past two months."

"Okay," Lorana said giving in. "I'm going to get a glass of water first." She trudged into the living room. Marie sat on the couch, cuddling a sobbing figure. "Angie, what's wrong?" asked Lorana, coming to Angie's other side.

"Collins, he's in the hospital," Angie cried.

"Oh, honey," Lorana soothed. "I'm so sorry."

"The doctors don't think he'll pull through this time," Angie sobbed. Marie continued to cuddle her friend. "I'm so scared," Angie's words were barely distinguishable.

"I'm sure he will though," Lorana said. "Honey, you should calm down, we don't want you sick as well." Angie nodded, and attempted to calm herself down. Lorana went to make Angie some tea. "Thanks," murmured Angie, accepting the mug of tea.

"It was nothing," Lorana replied. "What hospital is he at?"

"Mercy."

"Do you want to go there now?" Marie asked. Angie nodded.

"I'll call everyone," Lorana said.

**LINE BREAK!**

Within a half hour, everyone had gathered in Mercy Hospital.

"What the hell is going on?" Roger stormed after waiting an hour for any information at all.

"Roger, calm down, it's not improving any of our moods," Joanne nearly screamed at him.

"Is anyone here for Thomas Collins?" asked a petite blonde nurse. Instantly all nine stood; the nurse looked slightly taken a back. Lorana sat back down, and pulled Jake back into the one he had previously occupied.

"You guys go ahead; we'll stay here with Drake, Larissa and Claudia." Marie mouthed a thank you and followed the nurse with the others.

"I warn you, he's pretty weak, and may seem different," said the nurse. "He's in this room here."

Angie entered first, and nothing the nurse could have said, would have prepared her for what she saw when she had opened the door.

**LINE BREAK!**

Ha, my first cliffy, sorry, but this is my first one ever, so I hope you can forgive me. My updates might take a while longer than they have lately; my mom is limiting my time on the computer to a ½ hour a day. So I'll try to get chappy 9 up soon, but in the meantime, please review! Diva


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, this is chappy nine! Hope you enjoy! **I rent!**

**LINE BREAK!**

Collins was hooked up to a heart monitor, a breathing tube, and IVs. Angie gasped.

"Hey Honey," Collins said meekly.

"How are you?" Angie asked concerned, coming to his side.

"I've been better."

**LINE BREAK!**

For weeks Collins had many ups and downs with his health.

Eventually he called everyone in one at a time. He asked something of everyone, and told them that it was time for him to join Angel, though he conveniently left this part out when he told Angie.

Two days after this, he was pronounced dead; AIDs had claimed another life. Roger of all people, called Benny.

When Benny got to the hospital, Joanne handed him a note. "Collins wrote or had someone write it for him, for you," she explained.

Benny opened and read the letter:

_Hey Man-_

_Well, I've already said goodbye to everyone else. I'd like to be buried next to Angel if possible. Thanks in advance for paying my hospital and funeral costs, as I know you'll be the one paying for everything. Do me a favor; don't keep on Roger and Mimi so much about the rent._

_-Collins_

Benny smiled.

**LINE BREAK!**

The funeral was held March 2nd. His was similar to Angel's. People would go and stand by the coffin, remembering the good times they had had with him.

After Collins was buried, right beside Angle, the priest approached them for the money. Like Collins had predicted, Benny paid for everything.

"Thanks," Roger said to Benny.

Benny waved it off, "Don't worry about your rent either."

"Thanks," Roger said again. "So Collins ask you something too?"

"Yeah, he did," answered Benny. "You wanna go get drunk?"

"Sure."

On their way to the Life, Mimi held Roger back a moment. "Were you just being nice to Benny?"

"Yeah, it was the last thing Collins asked of me."

They continued making their way to the Life.

They were once more allowed in without a hassle, though this time probably because Benny was with them. They sat at two tables, leaving two chairs vacant, for Collins and Angel.

**LINE BREAK!**

Okay, so that was chappy 9. Sorry that I killed Collins...it had to happen sooner or later, and I've put it off this far...SORRY! Please review, just no flames on Collins death please. Diva


	10. Chapter 10

So, chappy 10. Sorry it's taken so long to update, and I'm happy that you all are still reading this, especially after what I wrote in the last chappy. Anyway, here it is. **I rent!**

**LINE BREAK!**

The next day, Angie moved back home to her parents' house, overwhelmed with grief. Soon her apartment was up for rent. Jake and Lorana talked about moving there. It was a three bedroom apartment, so Larissa and Claudia would get there own rooms.

Marie talked them out of moving. In the end it worked out for the best. The apartment below Marie went up for rent the next week or so; Jake and Lorana decided to move there. This time, Marie couldn't get a good enough reason as to why they shouldn't move. She tried anyways.

"Marie, this is only a three bedroom apartment; Larissa and Claudia aren't always going to sleep in our room, and I don't think it would be fair for Drake to have to share his room, especially with two girls," Lorana said while packing.

"But," Marie started.

"No buts Marie! Now if you'd like to help, you may."

"And if I don't want to help?"

"Let me finish packing in peace."

Marie sighed, "What box do you want your cloths in?" she asked. Lorana smiled.

"The one on the bed,"

"Uh, Lorana, you have like, 5 boxes on your bed," Marie pointed out.

"Oh, yeah; well two of them have clothes in them; just toss them in one of those."

"Girl, you're still in a size five jeans even after you had the twins?"

"Yup," Lorana said, more focused on getting packed.

"How did you manage that?"

"You've never had an eating disorder; it takes forever to gain any amount of weight back."

"Well I'm glad that you are." They continued packing.

**LINE BREAK!**

A week later Jake and Lorana had gotten all of their stuff miraculously all packed, and the majority of it moved downstairs.

"So this is the new place?" Marie asked. It wasn't her apartment, but it wasn't shabby either. It was a comfortably sized apartment, with three bedrooms.

"Yep, this is it. It's a tad shabby, but nothing we can't create remedy for."

"When is everyone getting the grand tour?"

"Tomorrow-ish; Give us time to settle in a little. Roger and Benny are coming over later to help Jake and I move our bed into our room. Can you watch Larissa and Claudia for me?"

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks."

A half hour later Benny and Roger arrived. With only a few problems involving the doors and stairs, the bed was in their new bedroom.

"We're defiantly going to paint this room a different color. Who in the world would paint a "master bedroom" white? Thanks for all your help guys."

Both men waved it off. "It was nothing," Roger said, "The hard part will be getting my wife away from your twins." They all laughed.

**LINE BREAK!**

"It's weird not having Lorana here anymore," Marie said to Mark as she got Drake his bowl of cereal.

"It'll just take some getting used I'm sure," Mark replied kissing her cheek.

"Mommy, I'm hungwy."

Marie handed him the cereal bowl, "You eat that at the table." A knock on the door startled them.

"Marie, guess what!" Lorana exclaimed, entering the apartment.

"What?"

"They both slept through the night!"

"Congratulations," Marie said. Holding up the glass of milk, "To a full nights sleep," she toasted.

**LINE BREAK!**

Okay, sorry again for the wait. Please review! Love ya all! Diva


	11. Chapter 11

So, Chappy 11. Sorry for the wait everyone, my mom doesn't really trust fan fiction, so I've had to wait. So thanks for sticking with me and hopefully chappy 12 will be up soon! Oh, and there is some Spanish in this chappy, but the translations follow in parentheses. Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent!

**Insert line here---Insert line here**

"Drake, how old are you today?" asked Mark, his camera filming his son.

Drake held up three fingers, "Dis many," he said.

"I can't believe he's three already, a year went by so quick," Marie said, reminiscing on all that had happened in that year.

"Yep, soon enough he'll be going to school, dating, wanting to drive, going to college, getting married,"

"Stop! I don't want to think about it Lorana; he's going to be my little boy until he's 30."

"Marie, you're not even 30 yet," Lorana reminded her.

"Mommy, I wanna open pwestents!" Drake exclaimed eagerly.

"You know the rule, cake first." Marie smiled.

"CAKE!"

"I'll go get it," Lorana said. A minute or so later she returned with a pure chocolate cake. Marie had to hold Drake still. "Okay everybody, cake time!" Lorana said in a somewhat sing-song way.

"No song?" Drake asked.

"Of course we're going to sing, sill, we can't eat birthday cake without singing first," Marie said.

'Happy Birthday' was sung, Drake made a wish, and blew out the candles in one puff. Marie then helped him cut the cake.

When the cake was finished, Drake asked, "Pwesents now?"

"Yes, now you may open your presents," Marie said. Mark filmed the eager young boy as he ripped through the paper. The first present revealed a stuffed cow.

"I tried to talk her out of it," Joanne said apologetically. Drake, deciding he like it, pulled the cow into a one-arm hug, and refused to set it down the rest off the night.

"Maureen, what's its name?" he asked.

"Elsie," Maureen replied.

"Moo!" Drake said with delight. Mark groaned.

"Maureen," he complained, "I was trying to forget that performance." Maureen laughed.

"Moo!" Drake repeated, a huge smile across his lips; everyone but Mark laughed. Drake continued opening presents, still clutching Elsie.

8:30 rolled around, and Marie carried a protesting Drake off to bed. "Night Drake, night Elsie," she said turning off the light.

"Night mommy." Marie walked back to the living room. Jake and Lorana were each holding one of the twins, they were waiting at the door. Marie walked over and gave her best friend a hug from the side.

"Come visit us anytime ya like," Lorana said opening the door. "And that goes for everybody." Mimi instantly stood, and followed them out the door.

"Well, since your wife went with them, you wanna hang out here?" asked Mark.

"Sure," Roger said, not really certain.

"You seem troubled," Marie said while picking up the paper plates that the cake had been on.

"She is right you know, you do seem troubled," Mark said.

"You wanna tell us about it?" asked Marie.

"No, not really," Roger said with a nod indicating to where Maureen and Joanne sat talking.

"I saw that Roger," Joanne said without so much as a glance in his direction.

**Insert line here---Insert line here**

Meanwhile in Lorana's apartment, after the twins had been changed and put into bed, Mimi and Lorana spoke to each other in Spanish.

"Que paso?" (What's up?) Lorana asked. Mimi looked slightly reserved.

"Yo tengo no deca algono uno pero Roger." (I have not told anyone but Roger.)

"Asi?" (So?)

"El es mi esposo," (He is my husband) Mimi said.

"Aquel es tu eleccion." (That's your choice.) Mimi glared momentarily at Lorana.

"Yo carino el," (I love him) Mimi said defiantly. Lorana pointed to the door. There stood a completely baffled Roger. "Hi baby," Mimi said with a giggle. Lorana attempted to hold back laughter.

"Night guys," Lorana said before closing and locking the door behind them.

"What were you talking to Lorana about?" Roger asked as they walked home.

"Us."

"Oh really, what did you say?"

"I told her I wanted to adopt, but you didn't think it was a good idea."

**Insert line here---Insert line here**

So there you have it! I hope to get chappy 12 up soon. Thanks to all of you who've reviewed. Also, I had to use a Spanish dictionary for some of it, and my computer doesn't understand Spanish, so I had to guess on some of the spelling; I am a Spanish 2 student at my high school, though. Any way, please tell me what you think! Love ya all! Diva


	12. Chapter 12

So, here's chappy 12! Wow, this has come a long way. Considering that I only finished A Hint of Angel in July/August. Anyway, enough reminiscing. Here's the chappy. Disclaimer: I don't own, I rent.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

It was April. Mimi and Roger sat cuddled on their couch.

"Roger?" Mimi said.

"Hmm?" Mimi sat up straight.

"Can we adopt?"

"Why? Mimi, since we have AIDs, I don't think it would be fair for the child."

"Roger, I want to be a mom. Come on, you can't honestly say that never once in your life you haven't wanted a family."

"No; I can't, but Mimi, how fair would that be for us to adopt, and then for us to die a couple years later?"

Mimi thought for a minute. "Do you think it's fair for that child to have to suffer in an orphanage or on the street?" Roger sighed.

"Give me a week to think about it, without pestering me." Mimi grinned and laid her head back down in Roger's lap.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

Later that night, Marie was plotting another surprise party for Lorana. "She's gonna kill you, you know," Jake said into the phone around 10:30 that night after Lorana had gone to bed.

"No she won't, we're sisters; she wouldn't even attempt it."

"Whatever you say," Jake said. "Lorana's still awake; I'm going to get off now." Jake hung up the phone, and picked up the nearest book; just in time.

"You coming to bed?" Lorana asked seductively from the doorway. Jake looked up to see her slender form draped in a light blueish-gray lingerie nightgown.

"Yeah," he said. He put the book down on the second hand coffee table, mistake.

"What are you reading one of my romance novels for? Especially since last week you said they were cheesy chick stories that we read to suffice our own desires."

"I wanted to know what you saw in them," he lied, not very convincingly.

"You're a very bad lair; what are you covering up?"

"It's the truth." Jake stood up, walked over to his wife, and scooped her up, carrying her bridal style into their bedroom.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

A week later; Mimi came home from work, she slid open the loft's door, and there stood Roger. He was holding a glass of ruby wine in each hand. Mimi gasped at the sight.

"What in Hell..." she couldn't even finish her sentence; Roger had stepped aside, revealing the table with three lit candles on it as well as two plates of spaghetti and a third place set. "Is this saying what I think its saying?" she asked in awe.

"Depends; what do you think its saying?"

"That we're going to adopt?" Mimi asked, very hopeful. Roger nodded his head; Mimi met her lips with his as they embraced affectionately. "I only have one question; how did you accomplish all this?"

"I enlisted the help of someone; I think you know her," Roger said.

"Who? I wish to thank her for cooking."

"Lorana and I helped her with the cooking," he said. They sat down and began eating.

"It's delicious; I don't think you've done anything this romantic since you proposed." She kissed him once more; he pulled her into his lap.

"We're already on the waiting list for an interview," he whispered into her ear.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

The next day was Lorana's 27th birthday. As far as Marie knew, Lorana was still clueless. The party wouldn't be decorated, as everyone but Jake and Drake would enter the apartment around 9pm to celebrate. Jake would already be there, and Drake would be asleep.

9pm came, and sure enough, the group burst in with a somewhat hushed "Surprise!"

Lorana counter-acted this with her own "Surprise!" She laughed momentarily at the look on Marie's face; "I've known since Jake was trying to cover up the phone conversation by reading one of my romance novels."

"A romance novel? Jake, you have so much to learn; when planning a surprise party for someone you live with, you always have a cover up book with you, duh!"

"I'm sorry, but you have been plotting things longer than I have. I'm not the expert."

"That's no excuse; I mean its common sense!"

"Stop! Both of you, chill. Marie, you've been throwing me surprise parties since my 21st birthday; I'm not as blonde as people think I am, no offense Mark."

"None taken, you're blonde too; we can say those things." Lorana nodded.

"Can we party now?" Maureen asked holding out a bottle of champagne.

"Yes, lets," Lorana said.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

The next day, Roger and Mimi made their way to the adoption agency. Hand in hand they walked into the small building. They waited five minutes, while another couple finished their interview. Mimi anxiously clutched Roger's hand. She jiggled her foot, a smile on her lips.

"Davis family?" Mimi stood instantly, dragging Roger up with her. The worker motioned them into the tiny office. "Hello, I'm Jan Locks; I understand you're here to adopt?" Mimi nodded her head vigorously. "Great. You two are married?"

"Yes," Roger said as if it were a well duh.

"Where are you two living? House? Apartment?"

"Loft apartment mix."

"Income?"

"Between 3,000 and 5,500."

"Why do you want to adopt?"

"I'm unable to get pregnant," Mimi said, speaking for the first time. Jan nodded.

"You two seem like a fairly well qualified couple. I'll approve you two for adoption. I recommend that you go to a couple different orphanages before you decide." With that Jan handed them the signed paperwork, shook their hands, and held the door open for them. They walked hand in hand out of the building, smiles plastered on each of their faces.

**Insert Line Here---Insert Line Here**

So, that's chappy 12, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think! I love any and all reviews! Love you all! Diva


	13. Chapter 13

I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I should have updated sooner, but I like had NO time. Its homecoming week; and I have had a lot of homework. You all have a right to hate me. But hopefully you'll like me again now. Here's the chapter!

**Insert Line Here!**

Later that night, Mimi called Lorana with the news.

"That's great!" came Lorana's reply. "When are you telling the others?"

"Tomorrow, hopefully after we've found the child we're going to adopt."

"Well, that's really great Mimi, congratulations." Mimi could hear one of the twins' cry on the other line.

"I'll let you go," Mimi said, suppressing giggles, "you've got more pressing things to do right now." With that Mimi hung up the phone. Lorana went and scooped Larissa out of her crib.

_RING._ Lorana went back into the living room, Larissa in her arms, and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Lorana, it's me, Angie."

"Angie, oh my God, how are you doing?"

"I'm in better condition than when I left..."

"What's up? Something's wrong, I can tell from your voice."

"Nothing much; in a little less than a month, I'm going to be back in New York."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm only going to be there for a couple weeks though. Work is paying for my trip."

"Where do you work?"

"A counseling office; they're sending me here so I can get voice and film recordings of some of the life support meetings. I told them I used to attend meetings is New York, so they're sending me there."

"Well, are you going to be able to hang out with us?"

"I think I can fit you guys into my schedule," Angie said.

"Well that's great!"

"Yeah. How are the twins?"

"Claudia's asleep, and I'm working with Larissa on that now."

"And Drake?"

"He's grown, and I'll assume he's asleep."

"Well, I'll let you go..."

"Promise you'll call again," Lorana said in a demanding tone.

"I promise," Angie said with a small laugh. "Bye."

"Bye."

**Insert Line Here!**

Mimi and Roger were at an orphanage. The house mother led them through the rooms, asking questions along the way.

"What age range?"

"Three or four," Mimi answered.

"Do you want a boy or girl?"

"Either."

"Okay, I'll show you both rooms, follow me." She led them to a room and opened the room. "This is the young boys' room," she said. "I'll be in the other room. When you're done bonding, just ask one of them to come get me." She slipped out the door. Mimi instantly started playing with one of the boys, Roger joined soon enough.

"Hi," Mimi said, "what's your name?"

"Wyatt," he said, a little shyly.

"It's nice to meet you, Wyatt. How old are you?"

"Four," he said shyly again.

After fifteen minutes of playing with the little boys, Roger asked Wyatt to go find the house mother. Wyatt ran off, and a couple minutes later came back with the house mother.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Beth. Would you like to see the little girls now?" Roger and Mimi nodded. "This way." She led them to a room down the hall, and opened the door for them. Inside the room, young girls giggled and played with the second-hand, donated toys. One girl skipped up to Mimi, her dark hair in braided pigtails bouncing. "Do you wanna pway?" she asked.

"Sure," Mimi said, allowing the small child to pull her over to her bed. "What's your name?"

"Sasha," replied the small child. "What do you want to pway?"

"I don't know, what do you want to play?"

After thinking a moment, "We could pway Go Fish." Roger sat down next to Mimi on the shabby bed.

"Go Fish sounds great," Mimi said. Sasha ran to collect the cards. Roger then shuffled and dealt them to Mimi, Sasha, and the four other girls who had gathered to join in. After their fourth round, Mimi asked one of the girls, Lynn, to get Beth.

"Are you ready to make your decision then?" Beth asked them; Mimi nodded and Beth lead them to her office. "Which child would you like to adopt?"

"We're between two at the moment," Mimi said; Roger squeezed her hand.

"Well I'll let you two talk for a moment alone, I'll be right back." When Beth had left, Roger and Mimi discussed the pros and cons that each child offered. A couple minutes later, Beth returned. "Have you reached your decision then?" They both nodded, Mimi a little more enthusiastically than Roger.

"Wyatt," Mimi said.

"Okay; I'll start the paper work, and in a couple of days he'll be yours."

**Insert Line Here!**

That evening, everyone had gathered at the loft. Drake sat on the floor between his mother's and father's legs, Elsie clutched to his chest. "What going on?" he asked.

"Well," Mimi said, squeezing Roger's hand, "we have some new for you all."

Maureen's eyes widened. "Are you pregnant?" she asked.

"No; however Roger and I are adopting a four year old boy." A grin stretched across Mimi's face, and Roger smiled in spite of himself.

"Congratulations! cheered Lorana, the other's echoed their happiness. "What's his name?"

"Wyatt; in a couple days he's ours."

Later on, after most of the bohemians had returned to their respective homes, Benny handed Roger and Mimi a check.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Mimi asked, still smiling.

"Yes, but I want to," Benny said with a smile.

**Insert Line Here!**

By the next week, Wyatt was calling Mimi, mommy, and Roger, daddy. With the help of Marie and Lorana, Mimi was really starting to get a routine going. She had somehow managed to get Roger to get a real job even. The love the couple shared was immediately imparted on their new son.

**Insert Line Here!**

True to her word, Angie called again later that week. "You'll never guess what happened earlier this week," Lorana said into the phone one night.

"So why don't you just tell me?"

"Because that's no fun; I'll give you a clue: it involves Roger and Mimi."

"Oh my God, they're okay aren't they?" Angie asked in a concerned tone.

"Everyone's fine;"

"Oh thank God!" A pause, "Just tell me."

"Nope, in fact, I think you'll just have to wait until you come, or you give them a call yourself."

"Well, I'm coming next week."

"I can tell the others, right? Everyone's worried about you."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thank you; look, I've gotta let you go, sorry."

"It's perfectly fine; bye!"

"Bye." Lorana hung up the phone. "You couldn't wait until I was off the phone?" she asked Jake, who was kissing her neck up and down.

"No," he said, and then continued to kiss her neck. He pulled her playfully into their bedroom.

**Insert Line Here!**

So, there you have it, the long awaited chappy 13. Please let me know what you think! Love always! Diva


	14. Chapter 14

Wow, I am soooooooo sorry for the wait. I had a slight bout with gasp writers block! screams in terror Anyway, thank you soooo much for sticking with the story. Here's chapter fourteen, I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I am not Jonathan Larson!

**Insert Line Here**

The next day, the bohemians gathered at the Life for lunch. Drake and Wyatt sat next to each other, ramming their hot wheel car into the others.

"Hey, you-all will never guess who's coming next week," Lorana said.

"Who?" Mimi asked.

"Angie!" exclaimed Lorana.

"Really?" Joanne asked.

"How do you know?" questioned Maureen.

"Yes, really; she called me last night."

"Oh, how is she?" asked Joanne.

"She's doing better than when she left. I told her Mimi and Roger had some news, but I didn't say what. I told her she would just have to wait, or call you."

"I highly doubt she'd call," Marie said.

"Oh, good, here's our food," Maureen announced. The waiter deposited the food and scurried away. Drake and Wyatt lunged for their cheeseburgers as if they hadn't eaten for the past three days.

**Insert Line Here**

The following Monday, Lorana with Jake and the twins, met Angie at the airport. Lorana was sipping a cappuccino when Angie walked through the terminal.

"Angie!" Lorana called. Angie turned, when she saw who had called her name, she smiled.

"What are you guys doing here? And oh my God, are those the twins?" Angie asked pleasantly surprised.

"We didn't want you to go straight to your hotel all alone in a taxi. We borrowed Benny's car," Lorana explained. "And yes, these are the twins."

"They've gotten so big," Angie cooed, Larissa looked at Angie in concentration, Claudia was asleep.

"Yeah, they have; shall we go get your stuff?"

"It's probably wise." They made their way through the crowds towards baggage claim.

"What hotel are you staying at?" Jake asked from the driver's seat. Angie rode shot-gun, and Lorana rode in back with a twin on either side.

"Holiday Inn, here's the address," Angie said handing Jake a crumpled piece of paper. It began to rain on their way to the hotel. For the remainder of the journey, silence filled the Range Rover. After a half hour, they arrived at the Holiday Inn, and Jake helped Angie with getting her suitcases inside. Once her suitcases were deposited in her room, Angie followed Jake back to the car, with the intention of saying goodbye.

"I hope you aren't too tired," Lorana said as Jake sat the now blind-folded Angie back in the front seat.

"This isn't funny guys, where are you taking me?" Angie demanded.

"You'll just have to wait," came Lorana's reply. "It's best if you don't fight it. You'll want your energy." Angie calmed herself, knowing that when Lorana wanted to keep something a secret, it would be kept a secret.

"We won't hurt you, and you'll only have to go up one stair," Jake informed. The rain let up so that it was nothing more than a sprinkle. Jake parked the car five minutes later, and led Angie into the building, Lorana following, the twins in their car-seats in her hands.

"Welcome back!" rang through-out the Life Café. Benny had rented the entire building for Angie's party, so only the Bohemians and Benny were there. Jake had pulled off Angie's blindfold just in time for her "Welcome back" and to catch Drake who had sprinted toward her. She pulled Drake into a hug. "Hi everyone," Angie said, a wide grin on her lips. "You have no clue how much I missed you guys, and how much I missed New York." Angie set Drake down.

"I do," Roger said, shifting Wyatt from one knee to the other.

"Oh my God," Angie said," is this the big surprise?" she asked, gesturing to Wyatt.

"Yes," Mimi said eagerly.

"Daddy, who is that?" Wyatt asked shyly.

"Wyatt, this is our friend, Angie; Angie, this is our adopted son, Wyatt." Angie held out her hand, Wyatt grasped it, shook it, and quickly withdrew.

"He's so shy," Angie commented.

"Wyatt, Angie is awesome!" Drake said. With Drake's spoken praise of Angie, Wyatt warmed up to her quickly.

**Insert Line Here**

The next day, Angie accompanied Roger and Mimi to the Life Support. Wyatt was at preschool, so they were able to go. When they got to the community center, Mark was already there.

When everyone had arrived, Mark started introductions. "I'm Mark," he said. "We have an old friend here who's going to be filming on some days, and on others she's going to be using a sound recorder." Angie put the sound recorder in the middle of the circle. Mark nodded to the person on his left.

"Shayla,"

"Mack,"

"Alex,"

"Greg,"

"Lynn,"  
"Courtney,"

"Mimi,"

"Roger,"

"I'm Angie."

"Okay, shall we begin?" Mark asked. The others nodded in silent agreement. The meeting continued, Angie's recorder playing.

**Insert Line Here**

So there you have it, the long waited for chappy 14. I just started writing chappy 15 today, so I'm sorry it takes me a while to get it posted. Please let me know what you think! Love Diva!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright, sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have the rest of this story outlined, so, Yea for me! I pretty sure that this chappy is going to be a filler, SORRY! I don't own, I rent!  
**Insert Line Here**

All too soon it was time for Angie to head home. The night before she left, the Bohemians went to one last party at the Life.

"To Bohemia!" Angie shouted.

"To life time friends!" Lorana exclaimed.

"To wine and beer!" chorused the group. The manager quickly kicked them out, and the group made their way to their respective homes.

"Was it just me, or did Joanne and Maureen seem more cuddly than normal tonight?" Lorana asked as she Jake, Angie, Marie, Drake, and Mark made their way to the apartment.

"Oh, good, I wasn't the only one who noticed," Angie said.

"I wonder what's going on," Lorana stated.

"Call me when you find out. I'll leave you my number."

"I will. We're gonna miss you," Lorana said.

**Insert Line Here**

The next morning, Jake drove Angie to the airport, having borrowed Benny's car once more.

"Lorana's really gonna miss you," Jake stated.

"I'm already missing everyone. I'll be back as soon as I can though." Jake nodded. The remainder of the trip passed in silence.

Jake returned home, after dropping off Benny's Range Rover. Lorana beamed at him from the couch.

"Hi honey," she said seductively, coming over to him.

"Don't you think it's a little early for this?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"We've done it first thing in the morning before," she said with a sly smile.

"Yes, and the last time we did, you told me you were pregnant."

"So? We'd done it before then, and nothing happened." She reached for his zipper, purring into his ear.

**Insert Line Here**

"It's hard to believe that six months ago, they were born," Lorana said the next day.

"I'll bet," Joanne replied. Everyone had gathered at the loft, a play date for Drake and Wyatt. Maureen and Joanne smiled at each other, Maureen positively glowing.

"And Angie got home safely," Lorana informed.

"Good," Maureen said, slipping her hand into Joanne's.

"What's going on; you two haven't had a fight in a week, Maureen barely touched her beer, and you're getting very lovey dovey," Lorana asked. "Even Angie noticed it. What's the secret you are so happy about?"

"Pookie, can we tell them, please," Maureen pouted.

"Honey Bear, we really should wait, just until we're sure," Joanne said.

"But, Pookie, I'm already developing symptoms," Maureen whined.

"Symptoms of what?" Roger asked, completely oblivious to all the clues.

"Would that symptom be M.S.?" Lorana asked.

Maureen and Joanne both nodded. Roger was very confused.

"M.S.?" he asked.

"Maureen has morning sickness, smart one," Lorana said with a sigh. "When did you find out?"

"Last night," beamed Maureen.

"I thought it would be too soon to tell anyone; it was one of those home pregnancy tests," Joanne said grinning.

"Ah, congratulations!" Lorana said, giving each of them a hug. A half hour later, the group dispersed.

Lorana and Jake each carried one of the twins, Larissa and Claudia both falling asleep. Marie, carrying a sleeping Drake, and Mark walked with them.

"You realize that we all will have children," Marie pointed out.

"Wow, you're right. Only in my wildest dreams did Maureen want kids," Mark said. "This is going to be an interesting pregnancy."

**Insert Line Here**

The next morning Joanne woke up to find Maureen already up. "Honey Bear?" The sounds of retching answered her call. "Oh, Honey Bear," Joanne said entering the bathroom to find Maureen kneeling beside the toilet. Joanne filled a paper Dixie cup with water.

"Thank you, Pookie," Maureen said before taking a sip of the water, having successfully emptied the contents of her stomach.

"How are you feeling?" Joanne asked sympathetically.

"Like shit," Maureen said.

"It'll get better," Joanne comforted.

"It better; pregnancy is a pain."

"Look, I think we should go double check that you're really pregnant at the clinic."

"If you insist," Maureen grumbled. "I don't want to know what I have if I'm not pregnant."

**Insert Line Here**

Three days later, Maureen and Joanne got the results. The Bohemians would be enduring 7 and a half more months with a pregnant Maureen.

**Insert Line Here**

So there you have it. My friend, Marie, said she was scared when I had her edit this for me during 4th period today. I'll try to update soon, but I make no promises. Please REVIEW! Criticism is more than welcome!


	16. Chapter 16

I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner. I was suffering writer's block, and nothing seemed like it would fit. I did however start other multi-chapters. I'll try to update sooner, but I can make no promises, my mom, we learned in late November, has breast cancer, and had a mastectomy. I've been pretty busy helping out around the house, so I haven't really had time to work on things. I'll stop blabbering now!  
**LINE!**

"August 22nd, 7:30am Eastern Standard Time. Drake and Wyatt's first day of preschool," Mark narrated, as Drake and Wyatt waved to the camera outside of Ahead Kids. Mimi and Marie stood behind them. Altogether, they found the classroom, and said a somewhat tearful good-bye.

**LINE!**

That afternoon, Wyatt came home with Drake after school, his parents both being at work. On the way home, both yaddered about the events that had taken place that day. When they finally reached the apartment, Wyatt and Drake were discussing what they thought the next morning's snack would be.

"How about an after-school snack now?" Marie suggested.

"Can we have cookies with milk, please?" Drake begged, giving Marie the puppy dog pout.

"I suppose, but only after you go wash your hands," Marie said, giving in. Drake and Wyatt raced to the bathroom.

At 4:30, Mimi and Roger arrived at the apartment.

"Hey buddy," Roger said. "How was school?"

"Great!" exclaimed Wyatt. Mimi smiled.

"Thanks for watching him," Mimi said.

"Oh, please, it was nothing," Marie replied.

"You and Mark coming to the Life tonight?" asked Roger.

"More likely than not," Marie responded.

"Okay, well, we'll see you then." With that they left, Wyatt recounting the events that had occurred at school.

**LINE!**

The manager rolled his eyes when the Bohemians approached the entrance. Deciding it would be better not to have a dispute he allowed them admittance without a word of protest.

"I feel like a balloon," Maureen said randomly during their meal.

"It'll get worse before it gets better, and you're only three months, you're barely showing yet," Lorana said. Maureen groaned.

"How much bigger will I get, I already feel as if I'm going to explode."

"Oh, what a _lovely_ mental image during dinner," commented Roger. This statement earned him a smack on the back of his head. "Hey, I was only saying that this isn't exactly the best conversation while eating."

"Wow Roger, more big words, good for you!" Lorana teased. "Now before you act, think of the example you'll be setting for your son." Lorana smirked, knowing she had once again won a verbal argument against Roger.

**LINE!**

Maureen and Joanne walked through the mist towards the clinic.

"Maureen, you're going to get sick," Joanne informed her wife.

"Oh, Pookie, lighten up, I won't get sick."

"You will if you don't start wearing a jacket when the weather is bad. I'm just concerned, that's all Honey Bear." Joanne kissed Maureen's cheek, and the entered the clinic and approached the circulation desk.

"What can I do for ya?" asked the perky secretary.

"We have an appointment with Doctor Bowers for Maureen Johnson and Joanne Jefferson."

"I'll check ya in, go ahead and have a seat." Maureen and Joanne sat down together on the hard plastic chairs. Ten minutes later, they were called back by a nurse.

"I'm Judy Dow; I'm Dr. Bowers' nurse. You're here for your three month check-up, correct?"

"Uh-huh," Maureen nodded.

"Okay, well, Dr. Bowers will be in shortly." With that Judy left the couple in the room after taking her vitals.

"Maureen, we really should start getting you some maternity clothes. Roger's and Collins' old shirts aren't going to fit over your stomach all through your pregnancy."

"But maternity clothes are so, ugh," Maureen said in utter dislike. Joanne was spared from continuing this argument by the arrival of Dr. Bowers.

"Good afternoon," she said. "Okay, do you want to know the gender of your child?"

"We're gonna wait and decide later," Joanne replied. Dr. Bowers nodded.

"Okay, well then we'll just check on the baby's developmental progress, and then you'll be free to go on your way. If you'll just lay back and lift you shirt up over your abdomen." Maureen did as the doctor asked of her, and laid back on the examination table and exposed the bump that was beginning to form on her stomach. "This is probably is pretty cold," warned Dr. Bowers.

"Cold? It's freezing!" Maureen said when Dr. Bowers put the gel on her abdomen.

"Sorry." Dr. Bowers moved the ultra sound machine around, getting pictures on the screen of the developing child. "Well, everything's going as it should be; you have a healthy baby here. You're free to go." Maureen sat up and yanked her shirt over the bump on her stomach, though the bump easily showed through.

"You see, we need to start getting you some maternity clothes," Joanne commented.

"Pookie," Maureen whined. "Can't I just borrow Lorana's maternity clothes?"

"That's for Lorana to decide. We can ask her later tonight."

**LINE!**

"Hey Maureen, Joanne, Mimi, how are you guys?" Lorana asked entering the loft.

"I'm good," Joanne responded.

"No complaints here," Mimi said.

"I have but one complaint," Maureen stated.

"What would that be?" Lorana questioned, shifting Claudia to her other side.

"Joanne wants me to get maternity clothes," Maureen said, disgust dripping from the word _maternity_. "So, could I borrow yours?"

"Yeah, I'll find the box I put them in and you can swing by and pick them up." Jake gave Lorana a peck on the cheek before sitting down next to her with a squirming Larissa.

"Roger's out on the fire escape, Jake," Mimi informed him.

"Can you handle the twins?"

"I don't see why I couldn't; go ahead Honey, enjoy yourself." With his wife watching their kids as they played with some of Wyatt's toys, Jake went to join Roger.

"Hey man," Jake said, stepping back out into the cool air that threatened rain.

"Hey," Roger replied.

**LINE!**

"So, what time are Mark, Marie and Drake coming?"

"Not for another 45 minutes at least, Lorana answered.

"Mommy, when's Drake coming?" whined Wyatt.

"In a little bit sweetie," Mimi answered.

Thirty minutes later, Roger and Jake came back into the loft. "Hey Honey, what'd you talk about?" Lorana asked as Jake resumed his seat next to her on the couch.

"Not much, work a little, but nothing more really."

"For a half hour, in the cold?"

"It's not that bad,"

"It's cold enough,"

"What did you ladies talk about all that time?"

"Our kids, when Mark, Marie and Drake would show up, and Maureen complained about pregnancy a little." Just then, the door slid open and Drake ran in to ambush Wyatt, behind him were Marie and Mark.

"Hey everyone," Mark said.

"Who was work Marie?" Lorana asked.

"Ronny was a little terror, he wouldn't leave either one of his sisters alone this afternoon. I'm putting in an application at a child therapy office."

"Wow, good for you!" Lorana exclaimed thoroughly excited for her friend. Marie had been complaining about Ronny Thomson for the last two years.

"Do you know when you'll find out if you got the job?" Joanne asked.

"Within the next month I'd imagine; I'm applying tomorrow."

"That's great! You must be very pleased," Mimi said.

"I am," Marie replied.

"Do you have any peanut butter Mimi?" Maureen asked.

"Um, yeah, I think we do." Mimi got up and went to search the kitchen.

"You do know that we're going to the Life Café, right?" Roger asked her. Maureen nodded, but gratefully accepted the jar of peanut butter Mimi held out to her.

"Is Benny joining us tonight?" Mark asked.

"If he is, Allison is too," Roger answered.

The Bohemians made their way to the Life. When they got there, Benny was waiting with a table for them.

"Hey Benny, where's Allison? I thought you said she'd be coming with you," Roger asked.

"She changed her mind, she's having dinner with some of her gal pals."

"Ah, well, shall we order?" Mark asked.

"Did already; I told the cook all of you were coming, so he's making your usual orders."

"Thanks Benny, you didn't have to do that."

"With a pregnant Maureen, I figured it best."

"You're probably right," Roger agreed. Maureen stuck her tongue out at both of them.

**LINE!**

So there you have it! I've just started writing the next chappy, so you have been warned!

Please let me know what you think so far! Criticism is always welcome!


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, sorry it took so long to update! I hit a writer's block, and well, a lot has been going on what with finals, auditions(I'm in "Taming of the Shrew"!), competitions (Speech Club ONE-ACT(Upper Class) is going to STATE!), and my mom's cancer, I've been a little over-booked. This is a short chapter, and for that I apologize, but I felt I should post!

**Disclaimer: You should know the drill!**

LINE!

Halloween was fast approaching.

"Lorana, you gonna take the twins trick-or-treating?" Marie asked.

"Not this year, no. They're not even a year old yet, and I don't want them getting sick."

"Lorana, will you make me anuder costume?" Drake asked.

"You bet, what do you want to be?" Drake thought a moment.

"ZORRO!" Marie chuckled.

"Alright, you can be Zorro. I'll go pick up the pattern and fabric later today. Do you want a costume Marie?"

Marie thought a moment. "Sure, a Ninja!" Lorana giggled.

"Alright, one Zorro and one Ninja costume; I'll pick up everything on my way home from work."

LINE!

"How much do I owe you for the costumes?" Marie asked a week later when Lorana brought the costumes up to her.

"You don't, I had some of the fabric already. And besides, it's not like I don't owe you money."

"Lorana..."

"Marie, its fine. They were fun to make. And I'm earning pretty good money at the salon. Mind you, I'm no shrink,"

"Therapist," Marie interrupted.

"But I make enough money, and Jake is considering going to college or a trade school."

"He is? That's great!"

LINE!

"What are you dressing up as for Halloween Maureen?" Lorana asked that night at the loft.

"A circus tent, just about the only thing I can dress up as."

"Oh Mo, it's okay, just think, in four more months, maybe less, you'll be going through hell to bring your beautiful baby boy or girl into the world."

"Lorana, thanks for that. Now she won't stop worrying about the labor," Joanne said, placing a reassuring hand on Maureen's thigh.

"Are you going to find out what you're having?" Mimi asked from her seat on the rickety couch next to Roger.

"We're undecided," Joanne stated.

"I want to know, but Joanne,"

"I want to wait and be surprised. Besides, we aren't doing the stereotypical baby colors. It will wear whatever color we decide to put it in."

"I'm tired of calling our child "it", it should have a better name," Maureen pouted.

"Marie, you found out what you were having, did you regret that decision?"

"Not really, it let me look for names early on, and decorate his room."

"See! I wanna know what I'm carrying!"

"Mood swing," Roger muttered and Maureen glared at him.

"Lorana and I had a similar dispute; she wanted to wait, and I wanted to know."

"Joanne, I'm sorry, but ultimately its up to the pregnant one," Lorana said. Jake kissed her neck.

"I suppose you're right," Joanne said. "Honey Bear, if you really want to know, we'll find out at our next appointment."

LINE!

I told you it was short, but I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully it will be up in early February! In the meantime, please review! OH! and this is going to be 20 or so chapters long! Just a warning! Diva


	18. Chapter 18

These apples should be pretty tasty! Rare is the occasion the I will be able to update so frequently, especially now that I am in two plays, have a solo part in the Pointe routine I'm in, as well as my other dance classes...school work, my mom's health, and costume crew...I'm not busy at all (drips with sarcasm)!

**Line**

"What are you going to do for the twins' first birthday?" Maureen asked while practicing/helping with Larissa and Claudia one afternoon a week before Christmas.

"Probably nothing too special, cake, have you guys over, not too much else. I mean, we celebrate Christmas on their birthday, so there's that. How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm okay, she's growing, and active, _very_ active."

"Have you decided on a name?"

"I'm between four, but Joanne doesn't like one of them."

"What is it?"

"Stella, it means "star", and I think it's pretty."

"So have that be her middle name then."

"You know what; I think I will, that's a good idea!"

"Just make sure that it sounds okay with the first name you choose. What is her last name going to be?"

"Johnson-Jefferson."

"What are the other three names?" Lorana scooped Larissa up, who had crawled over and started tugging on Lorana's pant leg.

"Well, I also like Lottie, Liesl and Jade."

"My favorite of those is Lottie, but that's me." Maureen shrugged.

"Joanne likes the name Anastasia or Clio." Maureen wrinkled her nose.

"Well, once again, you're the pregnant one who's going to go through labor, you should get to pick her name."

"Yeah, but I chose to find out the sex. Pookie should get to help pick the name."

"It's your decision to make." Larissa started to cry, while Claudia giggled happily, beating upon a toy xylophone.

"What type of a cry is that?" Maureen inquired.

"This is the "time to change my diaper" cry. You wanna try and change it?"

"I'll pass this time around." Maureen scrunched up her nose again.

"You're going to be doing this multiple times a day in about two months."

"Yes, but all the same, I think I'll wait.

**Line**

"Mark, come on!" Marie called. "We were supposed to be down stairs ten minutes ago. I expect this from Drake when he can't find Elsie, not you Sweetie," Marie said in a softer tone when Mark appeared from their bedroom; unfortunately, he was accompanied by his camera.

"Well, I would've been ready, if you had not hid my camera from me."

"Lorana and Maureen both asked you not to bring it!"

"It's tradition!"

"Are either of you coming down soon?" Roger asked stepping into the doorway, chuckling.

"Yeah, we're coming. Drake's behaving?" Marie said.

"Better than you two. Play nice Marky, or there'll be no desert." Marie scowled at him.

The trio made their way down the stairs, Roger still chuckling, that is until Marie whapped him on the back side of the head.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you guys weren't going to show up," Lorana said when Roger returned with Mark and Marie.

"Someone hid his camera," Marie smiled innocently.

"I see he found it, I wonder who hid it..." Lorana said knowingly.

"I don't care, but if he puts it in my face, it will soon be up his," the rest was muffled as Joanne had wisely clamped her hand over Maureen's mouth.

"Honey Bear, there are young children present, which I'm sure their parents don't want them repeating naughty words."

"Thanks Joanne," Mimi said, uncovering Wyatt's ears which she had quickly placed her hands over.

"You're welcome." Joanne removed he hands from Maureen's lips, revealing a slight pout, which quickly disappeared.

"When are we going to eat?" Maureen asked, rubbing her abdomen in a circle. "She's hungry."

"About five minutes," Lorana answered after a brief glance at the digital clock on the wall.

When the timer on the oven went off, Maureen practically flew out of her chair.

Lorana brought the pizza out to everyone, paper plates stacked atop each other. After distributing the pizza slices, Lorana put Larissa and Claudia into their high-chairs and gave them each a bowl of applesauce with cinnamon flavoring.

After dinner everyone seated themselves about the "living" room. Lorana had Claudia on her lap, Claudia giggling contentedly with a small dolly in her arms. Larissa sat by her mother, chewing happily on a plastic block. Drake and Wyatt sat in front of the second-hand TV set, "The Little Drummer Boy" playing across the screen. Roger sat on the couch behind the two boys, Mimi sat on his lap. Next to Roger was Mark, Marie's head leaning on his shoulder as she enjoyed the movie. Maureen had taken over the chair behind Lorana; Joanne sat on the arm of the chair. Jake was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the cake.

When it was time, Lorana stopped and ejected her video tape from the VCR, mush to the protest of Drake and Wyatt, that is until they learned the movie was being stopped for cake.

Around 8:30, Marie and Mark left with Drake. Lorana had already put the two sleepy twins to bed. Maureen yawned and stretched. "Pregnancy sucks, I used to be able to party all night, but now I can't even make it to nine o'clock."

"Should we head home then Honey Bear?" Maureen nodded wearily. They got their jackets and said goodbye to everyone.

Shortly after, Mimi and Roger got an already asleep Wyatt into his jacket and left.

With everyone gone, Lorana and Jack retired to their room for their own Christmas gifts to each other.

**Line**

Okay, now is when you play your part. I can't decide which name Mo's little girl should have, so I need you to leave a review saying which name you like best: Lottie, Liesl, or Jade. As of right now, Lottie has one vote, and Jade has two. LET ME KNOW! It's causing a bit of a writer's block, so the first one to reach five votes from you guys, not counting the ones I already have, wins! I wish you all the best of luck with the name you choose! -Diva


	19. Chapter 19

Wow, oh my gosh, I am sooooo incredibly sorry for not updating for so long! I feel really bad; however I've been taking care of my mom and sister, so hopefully you can forgive me! Anyway, I'm going to stop yaddering...and hurry up and type out this chapter. Just as a warning, it is on the short side due to writers block.

**LINE!**

"How ya doing?" Marie asked Joanne one day when they were eating lunch together. This occurrence was becoming quite common, as Marie's office was only a couple blocks away from Joanne's.

"I'm pretty good, slightly nervous though. I mean she's due next month, and I haven't finished painting the yellow and green stripes in the nursery yet." Joanne sighed and picked a little bit at her salad.

"I could come help if you want; and I'm sure Lorana would, she loves interior decorating."

"You would really do that?"

"Of course! I'm not a complete bum. I'll talk to Lorana, if we have three people working; it'll get done that much faster."

"Thanks so much! Now I'm going to have to find a way to repay you both."

"Nonsense, just have a boom box and music ready."

**LINE!**

"Yeah, yes Joanne, I'm positive; No, it won't be an imposition," Lorana said into the mouth piece of the phone. "Joanne, shut-up and listen to me, I would love to help, it won't be a problem, I'll just bring Claudia and Larissa with me, since Jake'll be at work, and I'll help paint. I'll see you soon; I've got another incoming call." With that, Lorana pressed the "end" button on the phone, and then pressed the "talk" button. "Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Oh my God! Angie! How are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Yes, yes, I know. Things are doing just fine for me, then again I'm not living in the same area as a pregnant Maureen," Angie giggled. "I have some excellent news for you, but it's very important you keep it a secret."

"You can trust me."

"And Jake? Cause I would need to crash at your apartment..."

"You're coming back?!"

"Yeah! Please don't tell the others though...I want it to be a surprise for when Maureen gives birth."

"You can trust Jake; it's the twins you'll have to worry about." On the other end of the line, Lorana heard Angie laugh.

"Thanks for the warning."

"Anytime; so when are you coming?"

"Next Thursday, that way if she goes into labor early, I'll be there."

"Okay, I'll move Claudia in with Larissa, are you okay sleeping on a cot?"

"Oh, I can just crash on the couch, if that works."

"No, nonsense! I refuse to let anyone sleep on that thing, it's no big deal."

"Well, I don't want Claudia to give up her room for me; I'll just sleep on a cot in her room with her. Have Maureen and Joanne decided on a name yet?"

"Yeah, but they won't say what it is; all I know is Stella is going to be the middle name."

"Must've been Maureen's choice."

"Yeah; um, look, I'm sorry, but I have to let you go..."

"Oh, no problem, I'll see you soon!"

"Bye!"

**LINE!**

That Saturday, Lorana, Marie, and Joanne were busy finishing the nursery. "_Sugar, Sugar_" was playing in the background as the trio painted. During the chorus of the song, they would sing too, however good or bad it sounded.

By mid-afternoon, the walls were complete and dry enough that furniture could now be moved into the room.

"I think it's time to call Roger, Mark and Jake over," Marie said, her eyes glancing over all the furniture waiting to be paced into the nursery. Joanne laughed, but nodded, tossing Marie the cordless phone.

"I wouldn't bother calling my place, Jake's at work until seven," Lorana said, scooping up a twin in each arm.

Two hours later, the nursery was given the approval from Maureen, and declared done.

**LINE!**

Okay, if any of you can get the paint scene with "_Sugar, Sugar_", I'll give a shout-out to you in the next chapter. I'll give you a hint, it's nothing to do with RENT at all, other than it's from another movie. Until next posting! -Diva


	20. Chapter 20

Alas my dear readers, this is the end. I might add one more chapter where it's ten years or so later, but then again I might just leave it as is. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get the story complete...

**Line**

Thursday Lorana, Jake, and the twins found themselves at the airport.

"Hi guys!" Angie exclaimed as she approached them from the plane dock. Lorana set Claudia down in order to give a hug to welcome her friend. "Oh gosh, it's just been too long."

"Yes, it has," Lorana confirmed.

"And look, at the twins! You must really have your hands full now, they're starting to toddle all over the place," Angie said with a laughed and scooped up Claudia.

"Yes!" Jake said in agreement, "and Lorana is with them much more than I am."

"We should probably get going, the closer to one p.m. it gets the fussier they get. We'll have to get a cab, and another plane is due to land in six minutes." Angie nodded, and they went to go claim her suitcase.

**Line**

"Wow, I can't believe I'm back in New York," Angie breathed as she took in the sights the city had to offer.

"Well take a nice long look since you'll have to keep hidden until Maureen has her baby, and it is Maureen we're talking about," Jake said.

"If you weren't driving, Honey, I would whack you upside the head."

"No, he does have a point."

**Line**

Everyone was at the Life, enjoying a family dinner, once again.

"Being a parent really helps cut back on your alcohol consumption," Mimi pointed out while watching Drake and Wyatt playing some game or other.

"Yeah, and pregnancy cuts alcohol out completely!" Maureen whined.

"Yes, but just think you get to bring a new life into this world. And besides, you're due date is only four days away," Joanne said, planting a kiss on Maureen's cheek.

"Good thing too! I'm a frickin' beach ball on a stick!"

"You are not," Marie comforted.

"Feel like it." Maureen folded her arms across her stomach as best she could.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I was pregnant with twins, I don't have too much sympathy for you. Speaking of the twins we need to get them home and to bed," Lorana said, scooping up Claudia and Jake hoisted Larissa up. "Bye everyone," Lorana called over her shoulder.

"Night," the group replied.

**Line**

"Pookie, I don't want to be pregnant anymore. My due date was two days ago!" Joanne sighed.

"Honey Bear, the baby will come when it's time."

"Why can't that time be, Ow!" Maureen put a hand to her stomach.

"Honey, was that a contraction?"

"Oh no, of course it wasn't," Maureen said with as much sarcasm as she could muster.

"I'm going to get your bag, can you call the others?"

"Yeah," Maureen clutched her stomach, "or perhaps not..."

"It's alright; I'll call them once we get to the hospital." They got to their car, used only for emergencies, and made their way to the hospital.

**Line**

And hour later, Maureen was settled into a hospital bed on the 4th floor of the hospital. It had taken so long because the nurses at the front desk had at first refused to let Joanne be in the room with her.

"Okay, I'll see you in a little bit, thanks for calling the others Mimi." Joanne hung up the phone. "How are you feeling Honey Bear?"

"Just great, except during a contraction when I feel like my stomach is going to explode!" Maureen answered her as another contraction ripped through her. "Joanne, it hurts," she cried.

"Oh Bear; do you think a different position might help?"

"No, I think an epidural would help!"

"Honey, we agreed that this was going to be a natural birth."

"I know, but that was before I started having contractions that are tearing my stomach in two!"  
"Ah labor, I do remember it well," Marie said entering the room.

"Marie, you had drugs for your labor right?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you regret it?" Joanne asked.

"Not really, not for a first pregnancy." This statement caused Mark to look at her questioning wonderment. Marie shook her head "no" to answer his unspoken question.

"See Pookie!" Joanne sighed.

"Hi everyone," Mimi said. "So Lorana and Jake will be here once the twins wake up from their naps." She went to give Maureen an air-kiss on the cheek before giving Joanne a hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" Mimi squealed.

**Line**

Two hours later, Maureen was fully dilated. The nurses were preparing her room for the delivery; this included removing all the Bohemians from the room. "You may wait in the waiting room, down the hall, third door on your left," one of the nurses in training said. Lorana and Jake led them to the room, having taken the kids there for a while earlier to play.

When they got to the room, Lorana excused herself to go to the bathroom. She returned moments later.

"Hi everyone!" Angie said. Everybody's head whipped to the doorway.

"Angie!" Drake called, sprinting toward her.

After the general shock was gone, everyone in the small room burst out with exclamations of "Hello" and "Oh my God how are you?"

"It's great to see all of you as well. I'm good, happy to be back and out of their apartment tough."

Fifteen minutes later, the nurse who had given the directions to the waiting room entered. "Mrs. Johnson has given birth to a perfectly healthy baby girl and is asking for you all." She led them down the hall, back to Maureen's room.

"Hi everyone," Joanne said sitting on the bed next to Maureen. Maureen barely looked up from the small bundle she held in her arms wrapped in blue.

"So, we've all been dying to know," Angie started.

"Angie?!" Maureen's head snapped up.

"It's me. What is the name?"

"Our baby girl's name is..." Maureen paused for dramatic effect.

"JUST TELL US THE NAME!" the group chorused.

"Her name is Jade Stella Jefferson-Johnson," Joanne answered.

"She's so beautiful; you two will make great parents, crazy, but great," Angie said.

**The End**

So there you have it, the end; many months and numerous battles against writers block later. Please let me know what you thought of the story.


End file.
